Nathan Prescott
Nathan Joshua Prescott is a recurring antagonist in the episodic point-and-click game Life is Strange series. He is the secondary antagonist in the 2015 Life is Strange game, and a supporting antagonist in the 2017 prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Nathan is known for being a jerk to everyone who is not one of the "cool kids", and is he also known for being a spoiled brat, arrogant, insecure and very hotheaded. His father, Sean Prescott, serves as an unseen Bigger Bad in the game. He was voiced by Nik Shriner. Story ''Chrysalis'' Nathan is first seen in the girl's bathroom, threatening the game's protagonist Max Caulfield's best friend, Chloe Price with a gun. During the conversation, Nathan accidentally shoots Chloe in the stomach area, seeing this, Max discovers her rewind powers and goes back in time to save her friend. He is later seen confronting Max about what she told to Principal Wells about the bathroom incident, Max's wanna-be boyfriend, Warren Graham appears and fights Nathan, giving time to Max and Chloe to escape. ''Out of Time'' Visibly enraged by the fight incident, Nathan vandalizes Max's room as a warning. He is later seen with his friend Victoria Chase bullying Max. After Kate Marsh's suicide or attempted suicide, the player can decide to blame Nathan for the incident. ''Chaos Theory'' If Nathan is suspended, he will appear in the Two Whales Diner along with Frank Bowers. Despite his actions in the previous episodes, he ironically helps Max in this episode by giving the password to Max in order to get drugs from Frank. In the alternate timeline Max creates in this episode, Nathan is somehow Max's friend. ''Dark Room'' Nathan appears after Max finds his cell phone in search of evidence linking him to either Rachel Amber's disappearance or the drugging of Kate Marsh. Nathan is angered by them entering his dorm and threatens Max while being restrained by Chloe, suddenly Warren appears, rushing to the aid of Max and Chloe and headbutts Nathan. Nathan, having fallen to the ground reaches for his gun only for it to be kicked out of his hand and being relentlessly kicked by Warren. The player can either choose to stop Warren from hurting Nathan which will result in Nathan leaving angered, threatening the three or do nothing in which Nathan will be viciously and savagely beaten which result in Nathan begging Warren to stop as well as mentally breaking down into tears, visibly saddened by having no one care about him. It is unknown what happens to Nathan after. ''Polarized'' It is later revealed that Nathan's phone was used to lure Max and Chloe to Jefferson. When Max is photographed by Jefferson and when she asks of his whereabouts, Jefferson responds that he Nathan and buried at a location where no one will ever find him so that he could be used as a scapegoat for Jefferson's murders. He also reveals that he used and manipulated Nathan since he was his father figure and mentor. Max later listens to a voicemail where Nathan apologizes for everything he did shortly before his death. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe in order to save Arcadia Bay then she allows Nathan to kill Chloe in the girl's bathroom which leads to his arrest and imprisonment, he also confesses his involvement in Jefferson's crimes leading to Jefferson being arrested as well. External links *Nathan Prescott on the official ''Life is Strange'' Wiki Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers Category:Elitist Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Opportunists Category:Aristocrats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Protagonists